


Taking Turns

by fantasticallyobscure



Category: British Actor RPF, David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticallyobscure/pseuds/fantasticallyobscure
Summary: David and you are playing games and you both get a turn*******“I bet you want me to tongue you clean. But fair’s fair darling, look at what you’ve done to me.”He squeezes tight, the hard length of him hidden but beginning to dampen the fabric.“Tell me what you want my sweet.”
Relationships: David Tennant/Original Female Character(s), David Tennant/Reader, David Tennant/You
Kudos: 49





	Taking Turns

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure porn with a little dom/sub game playing - all is consensual, established relationship implied. This could be David or any of his characters so open to imagination! Some fluffyness at the end.

I’m kneeling in front of him, spread open and exposed. I can feel the slick begin to slip toward my thighs, can see him watching, his eyes dark. He moves closer.

“Oh look at what a state you’re in little one! Positively dripping.” His voice is a low drawl but he’s smirking. “Naughty thing.”

He moves to stand between my spread thighs and I can only stare up at where he’s stretching his pants tight, hot and hard above me, and I can’t help but roll my hips on nothing. His hand slides slowly down his chest to grip the line of his cock.

“I bet you want me to tongue you clean. But fair’s fair darling, look at what you’ve done to me.”

He squeezes tight, the hard length of him hidden but beginning to dampen the fabric.

“I think you need to show daddy some love first, angel. I know you’re hungry for it.”

I can hear a whimper, can’t quite believe it came from me. He laughs.

“Tell me what you want my sweet.”

Fuck, how am I supposed to form words with him standing there, teasing me just by existing.

“I-“

“Oh come on, you can do better than that. Tell me what you want.” He’s still sliding his fingers in a dance across the hard line that strains towards me.

“Y- your cock, “ I croak.

He’s started to unzip, to reach his hand inside.

“Well that’s not very polite.”

“Please. Please, I want your cock.”

“And where do you want it?”

I’m rolling my hips in a useless grind, frustrated and foggy.

“Nnn- fuck! Everywhere, anywhere, wherever you want!”

He chuckles darkly but pulls the thick length from his trousers.

“Cheeky little slut aren’t you? Get on your knees.”

I scramble to rise up, feeling the mess between my legs, the pounding of my heart. I wasn’t lying - I want him everywhere, inside me, taking me apart in every way. I shuffle closer but he holds himself out of reach.

“Ah ah! Hands behind your back pet.”

I do as I’m told. He steps towards me, brushes the hair back from my face so so gently, a moment of tenderness only he is capable of. He pumps his cock a couple of times, squeezing drops of heady liquid from the tip. I’m panting as he grips his length and traces the seam of my lips with the head, painting my mouth with his essence. I want to lick so badly. But I also want to be good. He makes me want to be good.

“Atta girl. Such a sweet pet. Open up love.”

He pushes his cock past my lips, gently cradling the back of my head as he feeds it to me. I can feel how hard he is already, pulsing on my tongue, and can’t believe he’s so close already, that he could want me that much. My eyes slide closed and I groan as he pushes a little faster, a little deeper, groaning above me.

“Fuck, that’s it baby. You’re doing so well. Just relax that throat love and stay still. Such a hot little hole to fuck.”

His growling voice floats above me. He surrounds me, traps me within himself til he’s all I can feel, taste, smell. My cunt pulses with every word, every groan that voices his pleasure in me.

“Bloody hell I love your sweet mouth. As sweet of the lips of your hot little cunt. I bet it’s suffering now, hmm? Ah! Just- just a little longer baby, I need to come in that mouth.”

Fuck, but I want him to. Want to taste him, to swallow him down and take him into me. I groan and try feebly to push further down on the thick cock spearing me open.

“Ah- yes! That’s my baby girl - take it all, take what I. Fucking. Give. You.”

He punctuates each word with a harsh thrust, forcing the tears to drip from my eyes, the slick to drip from my frustrated pussy.

“Open your eyes. Look at me when I come in you.”

I blink open as he pulses and spasms on my tongue, his grip on my hair tight and unforgiving as he loses himself with a final groan. As he pulls back some of his come seeps from my mouth as I gasp for air. I try to lick it away but I’m too slow. He’s on me at once, licking into my mouth, tasting how I taste of him.

He rocks back, dishevelled and beautiful. He leans back to lie down, pulling me on top of him.

“C’mon, your turn baby, c’mon up. You’ve been so good kitten, come on and use daddy’s mouth.”

And suddenly I’m desperate, dripping my way to straddle his chest. He pulls me roughly towards his open mouth, stares into my eyes as he pulls my hot, dripping cunt to his searching tongue. I cry out at once, grinding against him helplessly. I’ve been on edge for what feels like forever and I can’t take any more. He eats me out like a man ravenous, that flexible tongue alternating between spearing my hole open and dancing over my clit. But I’m too far gone.

“Suck me. Put your fingers in me, “ I gasp, almost smothering him with my desire.

He groans as his eyes slide closed. Two fingers press roughly inside and I fuck myself down on them, grinding them against my sweet spot. His mouth latches over my clit and sucks rhythmically. Nothing exists but this. I grip his hair in my fist and fuck down once, twice, three times, as he sucks hard and electricity pulses through me. I’m gushing, flooding his sweet mouth, his face, until I finally collapse forward onto my hands. He rolls me sideways and grins at me, his face still soaked with me. I reach for kisses and he laughs, pulling me to him, pecking me across my face.

“Hello!” 

He’s always so giddy afterwards, and it lights me up to see his tired goofy grin, so different to the suave, demanding persona he adopts at times. He pulls his shirt off and wipes us both, then pulls me to rest against him. I can feel his heartbeat slowing. 

“You alright love?” His voice is soft, rasping.

“Never better, “ I whisper, smiling into his skin. We’ll have to get up in a minute, clean up and return to reality. But not just yet.


End file.
